Vanilla Twilight
by The Internet Wanderer
Summary: Angela has left the island and Gill sits alone in her fields every night missing her. Sonfic. This is my first fanfic.


AN: I do not own Harvest Moon. That privilege belongs to Natsume. Vanilla Twilight also belongs to Owl City.

Enjoy  
>~~~<p>

_The stars lean down to kiss you  
><em>_And I lay awake and miss you  
><em>_Poor me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

He could almost see her in his peripheral vision. Laying down next to him-listening intently as he pointed out the many constellations that littered the night sky-in the fields of her farm. Almost.

She had left for the mainland…how long ago? A week? Month? Season? He had lost track of time since she left him and the island behind.  
>He wasn't angry with her, of course. She did have a valid reason. She had received a letter from her parents that her younger brother, Kevin, was sick and in the hospital. She had her bags packed and left the morning after.<p>

He just wished she wasn't so rash sometimes and would have given some time for him to say goodbye. To even tell him she was leaving. He had to find out from that sarcastic chef, Chase, because every other person would give him a sad, pitying smile and leave the question unanswered when he asked about her. Chase was very blunt about it though, and the heartbroken young man was left to his own thoughts soon after.

The pain in his chest was back. Funny…it had almost stopped hurting.  
>Almost.<p>

'_Cause I'll dose off safe and soundly  
><em>_But I'll miss your arms around me  
><em>_I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
><em>'_Cause I wish you were here_

His eyelids grew heavy and he almost welcomed sleep with open arms. At least in his dreams he would be able to have her forever. Without any troubles or worries. The only problem was when he woke up to the bitter reality of life, he always felt like his heart was being torn to pieces. It happened every morning. The thought of being alone, spending the rest of his life without her, haunted him night and day.

Still drowning in self-misery, he began to question if he even **meant **anything to her. She told everyone else but **him** about her leaving, didn't even stay long enough to say goodbye, and the worst part?  
>He couldn't even contact her.<p>

She told nobody where exactly she was going, or give someone a phone number, so he couldn't talk to her. Couldn't say how much he missed her or ask when she was coming back. Couldn't tell her how insane he was going, never seeing her cheerful face at work everyday.  
>He couldn't tell her how much he loved her.<p>

_I'll watch the night turn light blue  
><em>_But it's not the same without you  
><em>_Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

His eyes opened, forcing himself not to succumb to sleep. He wanted to watch the sunrise. Something she only did with him. The first time she asked him to watch it with her he asked why they couldn't do so from inside, looking out the window.

"Because!" She would whine, then her voice would take on a more serious tone as she continued "The trees nearby and sea over yonder is the perfect frame for such beauty."

He laughed at her choice of words, but agreed nonetheless. She was right. It truly was a sight to behold.

When they would wait for it to rise every morning after, he would take a nap and she was always there to wake him in time to see it. She was whisper about how awe-inspiring it was, and how it reminded her that no matter how bad things got, it always showed how there was some beauty in the world. Something to rely on.

This is why he was here.

_The silence isn't so bad  
><em>'_Till I look at my hand and feel sad  
><em>'_Cause the spaces between my fingers are right were your's fit perfectly_

Watching the many colors light up the sky, reflecting off the water, and the light flickering through the trees, he felt somewhat comforted. But it was too quiet. It didn't bother him too much. He grew up used to silence. It still felt unnerving though.

He missed her voice in his ear, her head on his chest, and her hand intertwined with his. It was what made this insane nightly ritual of coming down t her farm at 5 in the morning so…so worthwhile. The simple gestures of affection she would give him after seeing it.

He looked at his hand out of the corner of his eye, half-hoping to see her fingers, tanned and calloused from hard work in the field between the spaces of his own pale, smooth ones. They were empty.

Oddly enough, he couldn't tell if he was still surprised or not.

_I'll find repose in new ways  
><em>_Though I haven't slept in two days  
><em>'_Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone_

He tried to find ways of resting, really he did. But it was hard. He was worried about her.  
>He had been drinking Super Stay Awakes for the last two days and the redness around his eyes were proof enough. Lately, all his dreams were memories. Times from when they were together and happy, where nothing could go wrong. It taunted him. And he hated it. He couldn't stand the thought of sleeping. It was too painful.<p>

_But drenched in vanilla twilight  
><em>_I'll sit on the front porch all night  
><em>_Waist deep in thought because when I think of you  
><em>_I don't feel so alone  
><em>_I don't feel so alone  
><em>_I don't feel so alone  
><em>_As many times as I blink, I'll think of you  
><em>_Tonight  
><em>_I'll think of you tonight_

He came back the next night. Just after sunset. But instead of sitting in the fields like he always did, he sat down on the wooden porch. He decided this was the last time he was coming back. Someone-he couldn't remember who, faces passed by in a blur to him nowadays, but he had a faint feeling it was Jin- yelled at him. Telling him how he needed to get some rest, needed to get a hold of himself, need to **let her go**.

He would. But he wanted one more night. He shut his eyes, letting every memory, every dream, every hope for the future with her, speed by. It was painful, yes, but it was a welcoming kind of pain, which became a dull ache, and he found that he felt better, like everything was going to be fine, the more he thought of her.

He heard the snap of a twig and he stood up, ready to yell at whoever was there, interrupting his peace.  
>His breath caught in his throat.<p>

_When violet eyes get brighter  
><em>_And heavy wings grow lighter  
><em>_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

"Gill?"

She was there. Staring at him. The remaining sunlight was shining on her, like a spotlight, reflecting off the light bronze of her skin. And the first thing she said was his name. It sounded so beautiful on her lips. With the voice of an angel. He smiled to himself. 'One letter off.' He thought.

"Angela."

Her eyes lit up and she dropped her bags and ran into his arms. He felt…indescribable. The pure pleasure, happiness, amazement of seeing her was to great to put into words. He felt like he was floating, and for a second, he thought he was in heaven. He gently grabbed her chin and raised her eyes to gaze into his own.

They were a lovely violet color. Not as nearly noticeable as Chase's, whose stood out like a sore thumb. In fact, if you weren't looking directly into them, you would mistaken it for brown or hazel. In fact most people on the island didn't even notice it. It just made it feel like another special bond between them.

_And I'll forget the world that I knew  
><em>_But I swear I won't forget you  
><em>_Oh, if my voice could reach back to the past  
><em>_I'd whisper in your ear_

The world seemed to fall away, past and future. All he saw was the love of his life, staring happily in his arms.

The whisper of words came flooding past his lips before he could stop them.  
>"I missed you. I thought you left me for good. But I never forgot about you. I was terrified. Why didn't you tell me you were leaving? Why did you leave me out? Why didn't you leave me a way to contact you?"<p>

She stood on her toes and gave him a small Eskimo kiss, enough to ease him, but light enough to show she wasn't avoiding the question.  
>"I'm so sorry Gill. I missed you too. I would <strong>never <strong>forget you either. You mean to world to me. I didn't want to tell you because goodbyes…aren't my strong point with people I care most about. I didn't even say goodbye to my parents or brother when I left to move here. I didn't want to be able to be contacted because I was afraid if I talked to someone, I would have left my brother, even in his condition, to come back home." She buried her face in his chest, her voice was slightly muffled, but he heard it still. "I'm sooooooooo sorry, Gill. Honest."

He held her close, promising himself he would never let such an ethereal being leave him again. He would travel to the ends of the Earth to be with her.

"It's fine." He said soothingly. "I forgive you. I just missed you so much. I wanted to tell you that so much."

_Oh, darling I wish you were here_

_~~~  
><em>Wow. My first fanfiction. I feel all nervous. Feel free to flame I guess (I wish you wouldn't though). I'm a big girl. I can handle it.

Anyway, the reason Angela has violet eyes in my story is because in Tree of Tranquility, when you get a second present from Luke, he gives you an amethyst, then says "It matches your eyes perfectly!"


End file.
